Auratum
Auratum is third largest island in the kingdom in terms of size. It has a population of more than 1.5 million people. It is located in the mid-west of the kingdom. The island is home to ten notable cities: The Isle of Sand, the seat of the Systola royal house, as well as Pontica, Fuffo, Duffii, Masia, Loczyi, Maackii, Ensata, Xantho and Notha. Additionally, the kingdom's Temple of Heracles and Temple of Poseidon are on the island as well. Isle of Sand The Isle of Sand is an island in a lake in the middle of Auratum. It has been the seat of the Systola royal family for many millennia, dating all the way back to the days of the Kingdom of Oxidora. The isle is entirely developed, as the city (which shares a name with the isle itself) takes up every square foot of the isle. As the Systola family is responsible for many of the knights and senior leadership of the royal army, a number of combat schools are located in the city. Additionally, several of the courthouses in the kingdom are located in the city. Due to its reputation as home of many knights, its shops contain premier weapons, some of the best in the kingdom. Temple of Heracles The kingdom's only Temple of Heracles is located on the isle, near the center of the city. While staffed primarily by the Saxatilis royal family, there are a few Systolan priests. Due to the current period of peace, the temple does not get as many visitors as it once did, but many soldiers do make a pilgrimage to the temple at least once in their lives. Pontica One of three Tri-Island Cove cities. Pontica is known for being a center of medicine in the kingdom. The small island it is situated on is home to a great deal of medicinal herbs. Most of the healing potions sold throughout the kingdom are synthesized in the city, and it is also home to the Pontica Clinic, regarded as the best hospital in the kingdom. Fuffo Located on a peninsula on the southwest of the island, Fuffo was once a town affiliated with the Gagea royal family, a bit of a resort town the family owned on a distant island from their home. However, after the massacre of Nanum, it was discovered that the First Platoon used the town as a staging point. After this revelation, the town was abandoned. It stands today as little more than a ghost town. Duffii Lato's "sin city," there are seven casinos and four racetracks in the city. There are rumors (unproved, despite Judgment's best efforts) that the casinos are run by the Irgino crime family. Masia Masia is a regional trading hub for the Borges Trading Company. Shipments in and out of Masia are the most usual target for the Pirates of the Lurking Siren. Loczyi Another one of the three Tri-Island Cove cities. Loczyi is known for the bountiful shellfish that can be found off its coasts. Most of the pearls in the kingdom come from Loczyi. It is a heavily protected town, as pirate crews often try to seize shipments of pearls coming from it. Maackii What was once a prosperous fishing town, it has since fallen into a depression after a group of harpies have taken up residence in caves around the harbor. Judgment has repelled them away several times, but they always seem to come back. Ensata Ensata is an army town, with the largest army base in the kingdom being located just outside the city. As such, it is one of the safest cities in Lato. Xantho The third of the three Tri-Island Cove cities. Xantho is a small town on a very wooded island that serves as a popular natural preserve. The residents of the town greatly cherish the preserve and scorn those who might try to exploit its natural resources. Notha A fairly standard issue town, Notha is known for the high winds coming from the sea that shake the town. This has made an industry in the town, as wizards flock to Notha to capture the winds in wind-magic items, such as self-propelling sails, gust jars and gust fans. Temple of Poseidon Staffed by the Saxatilis royal family, the Temple of Poseidon sits on a small island off the east coast of Auratum. It is a very popular pilgrimage site for sailors from all around the kingdom, who come to pray for safe travels.